Secrets
by Neko1996
Summary: Shun and Alice are brother and sister. As they grew upAlice finds out a very important family secret. This secret is to be kept away from Shun, but Alice has her own secret to hide from Shun. Find out what there secrets are by reading this fanfic.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola people! Soooo...I don't know what to say really...oh well lets get on with the story.**

_**Secrets**_

_**Prologue**_

A young orange headed girl was playing with a black headed boy. They were both very young.

-o-

As they grow older, the girl is told something by her parents about the boy and that she should not tell the boy yet. It was a family secret but the boy should not know about it yet but why?

-o-

The girl is 16 and the boy is 17. The girl is developing feelings for the boy and now along with the family secret she has to keep her own secret from the boy.

**A/N: Well that was the shortest prologue I have ever written sooo to make up for it I thought "Why not include chapter 1 with it" so here you are.**

_**Chapter: 1**_

Alice, the orange headed girl for before is in school with her friends Runo, Julie and Mira. Her brother, the black headed boy also goes to the same school and as he is a year older then her he hangs around whit his friends Dan, Marucho, Joe, Ace, Barron and of course how can we forget her brother's lovely girlfriend Fabia.

-o-

As soon as school was over Alice walked out of the building and waited for Runo and Julie along with Mira. A few minutes later Ace walked towards them, gave Mira a little kiss on the lips and said 'Ready to go?'

Mira nodded and said 'Sure but don't we have to wait for Barron?'

'Nope, he's got detention for falling asleep in class'

'Typical...well I'll see you tomorrow Alice' Mira said and walked off with Ace.

As soon and Mira and Ace left, Alice saw Fabia running out of the school...crying and then minutes later she saw Shun walking towards her. He was calm as always.

'What's wrong with Fabia?' asked Alice.

'We broke up' Shun replied, as calm as ever, like it was no big deal.

'Wait, who dumped who?' asked Alice even thought she already knew after seeing Fabia running out of the school crying.

'I dumped her'

'Why'

'I never really liked her; I just couldn't deny her when she said she liked me'

'Well maybe you could go out with my friend, Runo. She really likes you'

'We'll see, anyway, I'll see you at home 'he said, still very calm. Alice waved at him and he smiled back and left.

Few minutes later Julie and Runo came out of the school building. They really need to stop daydreaming in class and start listening, they were barely passing any of their classes. Runo always daydreams about Shun and Julie was all over her boyfriend, Billy who was also in their classes.

Billy and Julie are always caught passing notes to each other and as for Runo she gets in trouble for writing Shun's names in hearts all over her note books and folders instead of copying any notes down.

-o-

When Alice got back home, she could smel something cooking in the kitchen so she went to the kitched to see Shun cooking. Alice always thought that Shun was an amazing cook and also the family secret she was hiding form Shun is that, Shun's not really her brother, he wasn't even related to her or her family in anyway shape or form. He was adopted when he was born. Why?

Because Shun's parents had and car accident and while his parents protected him, they died and only Shun survived so since Alice's parents were close friends of Shun's parents, Alice's parents adopted him.

However, Alice has always had feelings for Shun, she just pretends to like him only as a brother and tries to hook him up with Run and that's Alice's secret.

When Shun noticed Alice was also in the kitchen he said 'Hey'

'Hi...so...are you going to ask Runo out?'

'No'

'Why'

'I need a break from girls and anyway, my friend, Dan, really likes her'

'Ok then' said Alice as she mentally sighed.

'Do me a favour'

'And what would that be?'

'Make her (Runo) start liking Dan and stop liking me'

'I'll try'

'As long as I know that you tried, I'll be happy'

'So, what's for dinner?'

'Stuff'

'OK'

'Stop saying that, I hate that'

'OK'

'I mean it'

'Alright, I'm going upstairs'

-o-

Alice got up to her room, dropped her bag on the floor, picked up her phone and dialled Julie's number.

'Hey Julie, I need your help'

'With what?' she asked and Alice explained the whole Dan liking Runo but Runo liking Shun but Shun not liking Runo thing and Julie came up with a brilliant plan.

'Sounds like a plan' Alice said.

'So a blind date it is' said Julie

'You're the best when it comes to things like this'

'I know'

'Well, we'll discuss more about this tomorrow' Alice said and she hung up. Alice then changed into something more comfortable then her school uniform and went downstairs to watch TV. She went to the living room to find Shun there so she sat down next to him.

Alice's parents were usually busy at work and they worked 12hrs a day so they went to work early and only came back late, it was rare for them to be at home even in the week end.

-o-

During Dinner they were silently eating like usual when suddenly the house phone rang, Alice stood up and said' I'll get it' and she went to pick up the phone. When she picked up a voice yelled 'WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING UP YOUR PHONE!'

'Hey Runo' Alice said.

'Answer my question'

'Are you sure you were calling me?'

Yes, why?'

'Because my phone hasn't rang at al' Alice said as he reached for her phone in her pocket just to see that the battery had run out. She laughed nervously as she knew what was coming next.

'YOUR BATTERY RAN OUT!'

'Must have ran out because I was taking to Julie since I got back home'

-o-

Alice sighed and said 'Well that could have gone better' as she sat back down.

'Who was it?' asked Shun.

'Runo'

'What did she want?'

'List of homework we had today'

'Right'

-o-

It was getting late and Alice was about to go to bed but before that she opened up one of her drawers and pulled out the adoption papers, she always flipped through it, just to keep reminding herself that Shun was not her brother. She put it all back and gave one glance to a picture of her and Shun when they were little. And then she went to sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

**A/N: OK so that was longer then my report for Business. Oh well, so hope you all enjoyed it, R&R and then I'll update it for you readers so do it or no new chapters.**

**Thank You**

**Neko1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all. Here's Chapter 2 for Secrets and thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue and chapter 1, hope all of you readers like this chapter.**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

Alice woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. Alice rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She got ready for school and went downstairs to find Shun already eating breakfast. Alice sat down and started to eat her breakfast and when they were both done they left for school.

As they walked to school Alice wondered how Shun would react if he knew the whole truth, lost in her thought she didn't see where she was stepping so he ended up stepping on a banana peeling **(A/N: A banana peeling, that's the best I could do) **and she ended up slippingbut before she hit the ground Shun caught her.

Alice was about to thank him when she noticed that Shun was spacing out, staring at _her_, his _sister_. Well, she wasn't exactly his sister but he thought that she _was_ his sister.

Alice looked into Shun's topaz eyes and she too spaced out, but something was not right, something in Alice was telling her to snap out of it. Alice wanted to look into his eyes forever but she mentally slapped herself and said 'Thanks Shun'

'No worries...you ok?'

'I'm fine, thanks'

-o-

'That is like totally a good idea' Julie whispered to Alice. Yeah that's right _Alice_ and Julie (no surprises there) were whispering in class. Then again their teacher wasn't there yet and so they were discussing the Dan liking Runo but Runo liking Shun but Shun not liking her thing.

Mira was on her phone and by the looks of it, she was texting someone...maybe Ace.

As for Runo...she was daydreaming about a bright future with Shun (no surprises there either).

-o-

Shun was in class listening to the racket coming from his sister's class and his teacher was trying to teach. He could see Joe and Chan passing notes to each other, Marucho was looking bored, Barron was staring at Dan like Dan was everything, Ace was texting someone, most likely to be Mira and Dan was obviously daydreaming about Runo or food, it was most likely to be food.

Shun thought about his friends and thought how they were like...

..._Joe, he's __**really **__good with computers and used to have a crush on __**my**__ sister, Alice, that was until Chan transferred here from China, he is smart, good at martial artsand according to Joe, she's pretty and a good kisser too, like I needed to know that._

_Barron, well, Barron being Barron respects Dan __**a lot**__ and wants to be like Dan. Ace is the quite type...sometimes but when he gets involved with Dan he can scream. Marucho is actually two years younger than us, he's really smart so he got to skip a few grades and as for my suppose to be best friend Dan, he's a total idiot and will choose food over everything...except for Runo...I think._

_And, how could I forget-_and Shun's thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying 'Good morning Shun' said Klaus.

_By now our teacher had had enough so he had left to find Alice's classes' teacher so now everyone was out of their seats and were throwing things around the classroom._

_Yeah, this boy was none other than Klaus. This...thing...is in __**love**__ with __**my**__ sister! He has also declared that one day they would get married. Yeah right, over my dead body. No, I'm not being over protective; it's just that there are things I know that I'm not supposed to know alright._

Shun lost in his own thoughts wasn't listening to a single word Klaus was saying to him.

-o-

The School was over by now and Julie and Alice waited for Mira, who had also joined Alice and Julie's little plan. Mira came out and the three of them nodded to each other and went to where Runo was.

Julie grabbed Runo and said 'Runo dear, guess what?'

'WHAT?' Runo yelled back.

'You are going on a blind date on..' Julie said.

'SATURDAY!' Mira and Alice joined in to say the last part but Runo did not look happy at all.

'Oh come one, don't give me that look' said Julie and Mira nodded and said 'We know you want to and we've worked so hard to find you someone perfect'

'Is it Shun?' Runo asked.

'No' said Alice.

'Than no way am I going on this blind date' said Runo.

'Well...Shun did just break up with Fabia so he is-' Alice got cut off by Runo saying 'What? Really? Why didn't you say that before? I could have had made my first move by now'

'Well, I did ask him about-' and once again Alice got cut off by Runo saying 'Well, what did he say?'

'He said that he needed a break from girls' and as soon as Alice said that Runo gave her three friends the Its-Not-Fair look and Julie said 'You see, we like totally want you to be happy so we found you someone who will totally love you'

-o-

When Alice got home she was exhausted, who knew making a girl agree to go on a blind date could be so hard. Seeing Shun wait for her made her feel a lot better.

'What's wrong?' Shun asked, sensing Alice's frustration.

'Julie, Mira and I were trying to convince Runo to go on a blind date with Dan'

'How did it go?'

'Horribly wrong'

'Please tell me she agreed to it'

'At first she said no but that Julie and Mira started to make things up about now "handsome" her date was while I just stared at them in disbelief, but soon enough Runo agreed to it.'

'Oh...wait, what about Dan?'

Alice and the others had completely forgotten about Dan, what Shun had just said had smacked her like a baseball. Alice rushed upstairs and Shun thought _Girls_ to himself as he rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket.

'Yello, Dan here' said Dan as he picked his phone up.

'Dan, its Shun, my sister or one of her friends might call you now and ask you to go on a blind date'

'Cool, who's the lucky girl?'

'The "lucky" girl is Runo'

'What? Really?'

'Yeah'

'Really, really?'

'Yeah'

Really, really, really?'

'Yeah'

'Positive?'

'Yeah'

'Negative'

'Yeah...wait, NO!'

Dan laughed and said 'Got you their didn't I'

'Yeah'

'Stop saying that I hate that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey how's every one? Fine I guess, so here is chapter 3 of "Secrets". Anyway on with the story cause I ain't got anything else to say.**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday, the day of Dan and Runo's blind date. Alice wondered how it was going.

_How is Runo going to react when she sees Dan...or even worse Dan embarrassed himself in front of Runo or he said something stupid and now Runo completely hates his guts._

Alice imagined Dan and seeing him in school on Monday covered in scars and bandages. Breaking bones was Runo's number 1 skill and she is good at it too.

_Or, maybe he could have ended up saying the right things to her and then Runo would be happy about their date and then she would thank us..._

_...wait, reality check, she hates boys other then Shun, Marucho, Ace, Billy, Joe and Barron. She already hates Dan's guts, they were childhood friends and when they first met they played base ball, Dan's team won and then Dan refused to give Runo a rematch and from that day forward Runo had hated Dan._

_I hope Runo doesn't end up killing Dan_

-o-

It was now 5 pm, Shun was impatiently taping his fingers on the coffee table waiting for Dan to call him and tell him how his date went. Shun hoped that Dan survived and Runo liked Dan. Just when he thought that the suspense would kill him his phone rang and it was Dan.

'Hey buddy' said Dan all happy and cheerful.

'So?' said Shun.

'So what?'

'How was the date?'

'I really don't want to brag about it, you know what I mean?'

'Uh...no ' and as soon as Shun said that Dan started to brag about how pretty Runo looked and they had _ one _ice-cream together and how perfect their walk to the park was and how it all ended with a kiss.

-o-

As for Runo, she hadn't called Alice or any of the other girls. Instead the next day she said 'I'm not the one to kiss and tell' and walked away as Mira and Alice's jaws dropped open and Julie followed Runo to ask more questions.

-o-

He next day Alice was walking around school with a picture in her hand. It was a picture of Shun when he was only a week old with his actual parents. She always looked at it when she felt alone and right now it was one of those moments. Julie and Runo would talk about their boyfriends all the time and Mira was always texting Ace so she just felt alone.

Alice sighed and put the picture safely back in an envelope. She started to get lost in her own little world and walked around without knowing where she was going when suddenly she crashed into some one.

'Hey, you ok?'

By the sound of the voice she knew who it was in a split second. Alice smiled and replyed.

'Yah, I'm fine...sorry for walking into you, Shun'

'No problem' said Shun as he bent down and picked the envelope Alice was _suppose _to be holding.

'Believe this is yours' Shun said as he handed it Alice but before Alice got it back Shun took it away and asked 'What is it anyway?'

'Nothing important' Alice said as she reached out for it but Shun kept it away from her.

_Does she really think I'm that stupid, I know exactly what it is._

_No, Shun don't open it!_

'Shun please give it back'

'Not until you tell me what it is'

'It's an...INVITATION!'

'To what?'

'Runo's family's cafe's grand opening'

_Why did I say that?_

_Nice lie, she can think quickly._

'Ok' said Shun as he gave her the envelope. 'Anyway, I should get back to Dan and the others, I'll see you late' and then Shun walked off.

Alice sighed in relief never realizing she was holding her breath the whole time.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Tell me about ti in your reviews so review please and I'll try to update it as soon as I get reviews.**

**Thank-You**

**Neko1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all readers, here is chapter 4. I'm not going to bother you for now so on with the story**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

Shun smirked as he knew perfectly well that Alice had lied to him. He walked to his class, the teacher wasn't there yet so everyone was enjoying making all the noise. The students were hyper after lunch and once again Klaus had gotten out of his seat to talk to Shun.

'Good evening' he said and as a reply he got a 'Huh' from Shun.

'So, do tell me, does Alice talk about me' Klaus asked and Shun shook his head.

'Not even a bit?' and once again Shun shook his head.

'Does she have a boyfriend' and Shun shook his head again.

'Do you think she would be interested if anyone asked' and again Shun shook his head.

'Huph' said Klaus as he walked off.

Klaus slammed his fist on a table and cried out 'Ouch!' and everyone laughed.

-o-

When Shun got home he noticed that Alice was already home. Alice smiled at him as he walked past the living room and he nodded in respond to her smile.

He went upstairs to his room, dumped his bag on the floor, untied his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

Shun looked out of the window to see all the houses on his street. Shun shied and changed into something more comfortable and went downstairs.

-o-

Wjhen Alice got to her classroom the next morning, she braced herself as she opened the door and about 20 or so paper balls were thrown at her. Alice dogged each and every one of them except for the last one.

Tis was a weird but fun class tradition, every morning when at least 20 or so students agree to take part in this activity, it was a game where each player would throw one paper ball at the next student who came in class, which always ended up being Alice.

The paper ball would contain the thrower's name so it would be easy to find out who had won. Alice shied and climbed up on a table. Everyone waited as Alice un-scrunched the paper ball; there was drum roll on another table and Alice said 'The winner is...RUNO!'

Runo jumped on another table and did a little victory pose and said 'It's all to do with the timing' Aliec rolled her eyes and went to her seat and looked out of the window.

_He needs to know._

-o-

When Alice got home she saw Shun who was already home watching T.V. Alice murmured a quick 'Hi' and when upstairs.

Alice quickly changes and mentally screamed 'Why do _I _have to tell him?'

_-Flash Back-_

'_Alice, now you understand what you must d' he mom had told her and all she could do was node. _

'_Your mother and I think that you should tell him when you think he can handle it' he dad said._

_Alice knew that she had to tell Shun but she was never given a reason why __**she**__ had to tell him._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Alice made sure that Shun was not upstairs and then she dialled a number on her phone and her mom picked up the phone. Alice told her mom that she wanted to know why they had adopted Shun instead of having him stay with his other family members.

She told her that when Shun was born, his parents didn't want him while her parents were trying to have a child but there was only a 3% chance of that happening because of some reason which Alice forgot to ask.

Since Shun was not wanted yes Alice's parents agreed on adopting him temporally until they thought they were ready to raise Shun. On their way over to Alice's parents' home, they got into an accident, even though Shun was unwanted by his parents they still loved him and they died while protecting Shun.

Her parents felt guilty about the accident so they decided to adopt Shun permanently and only a year late miracle happened and Alice was born. He parents believed it was because they accepted Shun as their own child and then they were rewarded with another beautiful child.

Before Alice hung up Alice explained that she thought it was time and her mom wished her good luck and then they hung up

Alice sighed and went downstairs, she sat down next to Shun, took the remote off of Shun, turned the T.V off and said 'We need to talk'

**A/N: OK, so how was that? Hope you liked it, one more chapter then I'm done, please R&R to find out what happens next.**

**Thank-You**

**Neko1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ...I haven't got much to say so let's just get on with it.**

**Secrets**

**Chapter 5**

'So, your telling me that your parents aren't my parents' said Shun and Alice nodded.

'And that your parents adopted me and asked you to tell me all of this' Shun added and Alice nodded again.

Shun burst out laughing, Alice raised a brow at him and said 'I'm telling you the truth and this is not funny'

'I know you are...it's just that I knew all of this from the star'

Oh...wait, you knew?' asked Alice and this time it was Shun's turn to nod.

'You're thing "How?" right?'

'Yeah'

'Iheard our "parents" talk about it a long time ago, when I was about 10...I think it was'

'What else do you knoe?'

'I know why and when'

'Is that all?'

'Yeah'

'Good' said Alice as she stood up, ready to leave but then she was pulled and pinned down on the sofa by Shun.

'Is there anything else?'

Alice blushed and shook her head.

'Really?' Shun asked and Alice shook her head again.

'Well you should know something' said Shun and Alice gave him a questioning look.

'Klaus has a crush on you' Shun whispered and got off of Alice and laughed again.

'What's so funny?'

'It's just the look on your face'

Shun helped Alice up on her feet and walked away as he walked past her he whispered to her 'And other thing'

When Shun said this Alice froze and thought what these "other things" could be but she couldn't think of any so now she was wondering "Who in this world was this Klaus, Shun was talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the kitchen where Shun was looking out the window, Shun took one glance at her and then he looked back out of the window.

-o-

'So like he's not your brother?' asked Julie for what seems to be the 1000 time today and Alice just nodded.

Mira was staring at Alice.

'So like, you can date him?' Julie continued with her questions.

Alice blushed and Runo giggled along with Mira.

Mir and Runo grinned and both of them said 'So you do have someone you like!' at the same time.

-o-

'So...she's not you sister?' Dan asked Shun and Shun shook his head in reply.

'And that you are Shun Kazami?' asked Marucho and Shun nodded. Shun was getting bored of the same question all the time from Dan and Marucho while Ace, Barron and Joe just listened and for once Ace hadn't texted Mira for at least an hour.

'Must be nice to live with a girl you have a crush on' Dan mumbled and for that Dan received a smack on his head.

'What? I didn't say it out loud...did I?'

'I said to keep it to yourself'

'Yeah yeah'

-o-

Alice was in the living room with Shun. Alice was about to go back upstairs when she tripped on...nothing and fell. Shun helped her up but lost his own balance and both of them fell.

Alice was now in tears and she said 'I-I-I can't take it alright...I-I-I love you!' and then Alice got up and wet up stairs to her room.

Poor Shun, he was caught off guard that it took him some time to register what had happened but when he did he did not believe it but Shun got up from the floor and went upstairs to her room anyway.

He went in with knocking to find Alice all cruelled up on her bed underneath the bed sheets.

'Alice I-'

'GO AWAY!'

'Will you just listen to me'

'You got a minuet'

'That's more that enough...thanks for listening...I love you too'

Alice sat up straight and looked at him with surprise in her eyes but Shun just laughed and Alice glared at him. **(A/N: Even though I can't imagine Alice glaring at anyone) **

'Sorry'

'Better be''

'So-' Shun had started to say but was cut off by Alice kissing him.

Surprised at first but he returned the kiss soon enough.

**A/N: Well that's that, I'm finished. Hope everyone liked the story. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story.**

**Thank-You**

**Neko1996**


End file.
